


Stay Alive

by Harukaze001



Series: Things couldn't be worse when your parents rule the universe [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, April is unclaimed yet, Casey's the son of Poseidon, Demigod AU, Donnie and Leo are Athena's, Gen, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mikey is Hermes', Multi, Raph is Ares', Takes place during The Titan War, takes place in PJO universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukaze001/pseuds/Harukaze001
Summary: There are always casualties in war.





	Stay Alive

"Stay here."

"I gotta go out there--"

"Raph--"

"--and kill whoever did this to him--"

_"Raph."_

"What the _fuck_ do you want, Jones--"

"HE WANTS YOU TO STAY ALIVE!"

The whole corridor went silent. Though it was just for a moment, and shortly after everyone else continued to mind their own business. The atmosphere was unbelievably tense. Many, many creatures--demigods, satyrs, nymphs alike--were seen running around. Some were frantically carrying packs of ambrosia, the others nectars and bandages, while medics were constantly yelling for more. The air was the smell of smokes, ashes and _blood_ , reminding every single creature inside the building of the raging war just beyond the walls. Thanatos could be seen wandering from one room to another, making every person who saw him pass by silently prayed that Death wouldn't be visiting their friends, family, nor themselves. 

Casey could hear Mikey's soft sobs. It brought a tinge of pain and guilt into his heart. He took a glance at the young boy and grimaced. The latter had been in that state since Leo disappeared for too long, hours ago.  
Being able to see glimpses of the future isn’t always a good thing, Casey had realized back then.  
It had become worse when the littlest son of Hermes _actually_ saw his brother, half-conscious, with huge gashes on his chest. It was terrifying if Casey could be honest. No, he’s not talking about the fact that he was covered with blood that wasn’t his when he was carrying his best friend’s eldest brother, despite that it _was_ a terrifying experience.  


Casey’s talking about the youngest brother’s reaction.

He can never forget how those blue eyes–a few shades lighter than Leo’s–finally showed all of the emotions Mikey had tried to repress all those times since he got a taste of his yet uncontrolled power two years ago, when two of the people he loved and admired the most fell into the most terrible place in the _universe_ and only one of them managed to get out alive.  
He saw how the light slowly drained out of those once bright, radiant, baby-blue eyes, leaving them with only despair and horror, as the young boy slowly gave into the darkness which had been fighting to take over his tough, innocent soul for so, _so _long… and Casey was forced to watch it all over again.__

____

[At the second time it happened, he could’ve sworn something had flickered in Mikey’s eyes for a second. Something unpleasant. Something that Casey–or _anyone_ , for that matter–might have never expected from the Hermes’ son. Casey saw it just before those blue eyes went dim, and it somehow made him shuddered. He decided not to give it a thought anymore.]

Mikey caught his gaze and looked away. Casey pursed his lips. He took a moment to try and catch his breath. He himself hadn’t realized how shallow his breathing had been since he brought Leo in. Thank the gods Donnie was there with an Apollo camper he didn’t recognize when he arrived. 

[Though, later on, Casey felt that he probably _shouldn't_ have thanked the gods. They're the ones who ruined their already miserable life, after all.]

Donnie’s face was horror-stricken when he saw his brother’s condition, but he quickly put those fears aside so he–and Casey quotes–“could focus more on how to save him instead of freaking out”.

[Casey wonders if every child of Athena is gifted with that kinda skill because Leo sure was calm when he was dying back there and Casey–who was _not_ dying–was freaked out. It was weird to be comforted by a dying person when you’re not the one whose life was in mortal peril.

Anyway, after seeing how those two acted, Casey was moved to smack some sense into their heads, like, literally smacking their heads. Who knows? Maybe by that they’ll finally remember that they have to take care of their damn self too.]

The rest of them, which means April, Mikey, Raph, and Casey himself, were practically shooed away by the brainy Athena camper after the Apollo kid–whose name turned out to be Timothy–helped to bring Leo in to be treated. Donnie said it’s because he knew there will be ruckus which according to him–and Casey quotes again–“will mess with my concentration so _go the fuck away_.”

So there they were, in a corridor of an almost ruined building, in the midst of war, while one of their brothers struggled to help their other brother in the fight for his life.

Casey's body was still tense, especially since Raph stared at him with those shocked, wide green eyes just after he ‘blew up’. He took a deep breath and started to talk, trying hard to control his tone of voice as he spoke.

"He was dying in my hands, alright? I fucking _watched_ when he struggled to breathe because that _asshole_ of your uncle fucking slashed his chest with a _fucking poisonous gauntlet_."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw April holding Mikey in her arms even more tightly. 

"Casey," she warned.

But he couldn't hold it in anymore.  
He had to say everything. 

"He breathed like every take of air is fucking painful. Maybe it is. I wouldn't know."

His fists were clenched tight, nails dug deep into his palms that it almost bled. Again, he tried to take a deep, trembling breath and calm himself down before continuing.

"...but he still managed to say something."

The clench slowly loosened.

" _'My brothers'_ , he said. I could’ve sworn he was gonna ask if y'all are fine but couldn't because _fuck_ , breathing is painful for him, let alone actually saying something. Can you believe that idiot?"

That last sentence, he said with a sad laugh.

"Half-dead and he still thought about you three. I-- I said y’all are gonna be fine... that I’ll take care of you. He _smiled_. He fucking smiled and _his face wasn’t so worried anymore_ and--and he closed his eyes like he actually _trusted_ me and--"

He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"--and if he didn't--"

Something wet trickled down his face.

"-- _shit_."

He was frantically wiping off his tears when he felt somebody wrapped their arms around him. It was a pretty rough hug but warm. Casey’s lips curled into a small, teasing smirk when he realized that somebody was Raph (not that the Ares camper was able to see it, though). As a desperate attempt to lighten up the mood, he said,  
“I didn’t take you as a hugger.”

“Shut the fuck up and continue.”

He snickered.  
When he looked up and past Raph’s left shoulder, Casey saw a smile was tugged up on Mikey’s face. The desperate attempt was a success, after all. It was such a little smile, but it was contagious, and so a smile crept up on Casey’s face too, as soon as it did on April’s. He let out a small laugh. Then, Casey did as he was told to after there was already enough courage that had been gathered, even though it was only for a split moment,

“If he didn’t make it, I’d be _damn_ happy if I can just keep my words and you dumbasses safe. That’s what he wants, nothing more. So just–”

And when his voice started to break again, he knew there was no stopping the tears then.

“Just do me a fucking favor, will you? _Don’t fucking die_. Is that too much to ask?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... thank you so much for reading this 'til the end.  
> There are so many explanations and revelations that have to be written in this AU, sooner or later (including those "two of the people Mikey admired and loved the most" who fell into "the most terrible place in the universe" and only one survived).  
> Please let me know what you think, or if you have any guesses about the AU! I'd love to hear all of that owo)  
> Also, every single kudos and/or comments are _greatly_ appreciated!


End file.
